Cold Beer and the Moonlight
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Hank is awaken one night by some strange noises, so he gets up to investigate. When he does he finds Bill, Dale, and Bommhauer in the alley. Hank joins them for a late night beer and together they witness a miracle.


**Story of a Miracle**

Hank was awakened in the middle of the night by a strange sound. He rolled over in his bed and looking at his alarm clock which read in big red letters '2:37 am'. Then he heard the noises, strange noises. Perhaps it was just an overactive imagination in the night but he thought he heard voices coming from inside his house.

Hank quickly rose to his feet, being sure not to awake Peggy. Then he tied on his robe and put on his glasses. And lastly for safe measure he reached under his bed and pulled out a bat.

He was having such a good dream to. He'd sold his fifth Voger Char king of the day, been promoted to manager, and his father had even come by to say how proud he was.

Hank walked outside his bedroom and into the hallway. He looked out and saw darkness. Slowly Hank then began to venture out into the unknown, all the while listening for the strange noises. As he walked down the hall they appeared to be getting louder.

Hank kept walking and then he came into the living room. Once in there he looked around but could see no one around. Then looking up he saw the kitchen where the voices seemed to be coming from.

So Hank gripped his bat and then walked into the kitchen. He walked slowly but then he jumped up and into the kitchen, wielding his bat he looked around.

But still no one was there. Hank stood up with the bat hanging down at his side, he scratched his head in confusion. But then he heard the voices.

Turning to his right and looking out the sliding door into the night they appeared to be coming from outside. Hank quickly grabbed a flashlight and with his bat in the other hand he ventured outside into the night.

He walked out across his lawn the soft wet grass feeling good against his feet. Looking in a nearby tree he saw an owl take off into the sky. As he kept walking forward the voices got louder, they appeared to be on the other side of his fence. Hank gripped the bat as he stood on the opposite side.

Then very quickly he jumped out wielding the bat and shining the light. When he did the light showed three figures standing there and Hank's surprise attacked caused the fattest one to scream. Hank looked them over and recognized them immediately as Dale, Bill and Boomhauer. The three dressed in their night gear standing in his alley.

"Oh Hank." Said Dale." It's only you." Then he turned and puffed on his cigarette.

"What in God's name are you three doing here?" asked Hank as he walked over to the three." Especially at this time of night?"

"We were just led here." Told Bill." By an act of fate."

"Yea man." Said Boomhauer." Tell you what man, dang ol' sleeping sound asleep in my bed then dang ol' Bill man come along and like yo man." Hank took a moment to comprehend Boomhauer's quick words.

"Look guys." Said Hank." I don't have time for this. I have to be up in a few hours for work, and without my sleep I'm not an effective Propane Salesman. I'd recommend you all go back to bed."

"But it's such a nice night." Said Bill.

"Plus we've got beer." Added Dale. Looking down at the ground Hank saw the cooler down by their feet.

"What do you say Hank?" asked Bill." Come have a beer with us." Hank looked at the faces of his friends who all begged him to stay.

"Oh what the heck." Said Hank as he turned and walked over to them. He rested his bat and flashlight against the fence and stood next to Dale. Boomhauer reached down and handed everyone a beer.

Then the four stood there in the night.

"Would you look at that." Said Hank as he looked up at the sky. His three companions did the same, they looked up to see the sky was it glittered with starlight.

"Amazing." Said Bill.

"Yo man." Was all Boomhauer could mutter. They stood there and sip on their beer for a few moments.

"Say." Said Dale as they all looked up at the sky." Do you guys believe in miracles?" Everyone turned to him. Dale casually puffed on his cigarette.

"Miracles man." Said Boomhauer after a sip of beer." Tell you what man, like some dang ol' hocus pocus stuff man."

"Well I believe miracles can happen." Said Bill." Everybody deserves to have one happen to them if it can help change their life around."

"Miracles are funny things." Said Hank." You never know when they're going to happen. They can happen at any time of any day, whether their large or small." Then he looked back up at the sky." I think we're witnessing a miracle right now." Then he took a sip of his beer.

"Yep." Said Dale.

"Yep." Added Bill.

"Hm-hmm." Said Boomhauer. Then at the moment a shooting star ran across the sky. The four never returned to bed that night, they stayed up all night watching the stars and eventually the sunrise.

**The End**


End file.
